


Mornings

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, I'm Going To Hell For This, PTSD, Slice of Life, Why Did I Write This?, pricefield, soft nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Just a bit of Pricefield fluff for your Pricefield needs





	1. Chapter 1

I sit at the breakfast table with my phone clutched in my shaking hands, waiting and listening for the sound of keys.

Chloe's late… she said 20 minutes and it's been 40… I think. It's become increasingly harder to tell time nowadays, aside from the obvious reasons.

"She just went out to get donuts, Max," I tell myself, "Nothing bad is going to happen. And if it did, she'd call you".

I close my eyes for a moment, letting my head hang low before I hear a knock at the door which makes me jump.

"Yo! Max, I forgot my keys. Get the door for me yeah?".

"Yeah… coming," I mutter, slowly getting to my feet and shuffling to the door.

I fumble for the doorknob before slowly pulling the door open, only to have Chloe push open the rest of the way.

"Yo-Yo! I've got the goods, coffee, and donu- hey… you okay?" she asks, watching me lock up again and lean heavily against the door.

"Yeah… just in need of my morning cup of coffee".

"Why are you still in your PJs? I thought you said we were going out today".

I raise an eyebrow,  _I did?_

"Yeah, pretty fucking sure you did," Chloe says, setting the 'goods' down on the counter and crossing her arms.

I blink,  _shit… I said that out loud…_

"I Um… don't remember that".

"Max… you just told me you wanted to go out last night. What the actual fuck,".

I blush and try to shake the fuzz out of my head, "Y- yeah… sorry, Still… half asleep here,".

Chloe walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist, "Come on, sit down and we'll get some coffee in ya. I got your favorite".

I nod and allow her to lead me over to the table where she sits me down and kisses my forehead.

I hum dumbly and nuzzle our noses together, "I love you".

"Me too. Now, let's get our grub on so we can get out of this place. It's starting to feel cramped in here".

"Y- yeah… I guess".

"So, what kind of donut does Max want?".

I shrug, "You choose".

After some rustling around behind me, Chloe walks over and sets a still warm donut and a cup of coffee out in front of me.

I smile and kiss her cheek, "Thank you".

"Anything for, you".

"You're in a… good… *yawn* mood this morning," I mutter, taking hold of my coffee cup.

"Uh, yeah, so you've noticed. Hey, Max, you okay? You look fucking wiped".

I blink and try to focus on Chloe's face, my mind and vision slightly blurry from lack of sleep.

"Yeah, I didn't *yawn* I didn't get all that much sleep last night, but I'm fine".

Chloe gives me a cross look and slides into the chair in front of me, "You're a shit liar, Caulfield. You look like hell. I know you, and I know there's a reason behind all this,".

"It's… nothing, Chloe. Honest".

"Okay... then prove it. Without checking your phone, tell me what day of the week and month it is".

_Shit, how the fuck am I supposed to know that when I can't even remember what I said last night?_

"Um... Tuesday the 3rd?" I say.

Chloe sighs and shakes her head, "Tuesday's not a month, Max. God… when did you fall asleep last night?".

I shrug, "When did you get home?".

"3 in the morning".

"And when did you get up?".

"Uh... like, 8-ish? Why?"

"There's your answer".

Chloe raises a confused eyebrow, "Wait... are you trying to say you've been up for the past 24 hours?!".

I shrug and nod, "Maybe..."

"Max, are you fucking shitting me?! That's so not healthy!".

"It's not my fault I can't sleep without you!" I blurt, "It's not my fault I constantly worry about you, that I panic every time you leave, wondering i- if you're ever going to come back! It's not my fault that I'm constantly tormented by nightmares that I  _still_  can't tell you about!".

Chloe goes quiet, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

It's been months since my anxiety has gotten this bad, and the paranoia and nightmares don't help.

I keep staring her down, knowing the question is coming even though she's not saying anything.

My head fills with fuzz and my heart is pounding in my chest so hard that I can hear it in my ears.

"Max…" Chloe begins, slowly moving in, causing me to move back, "When did you last take your meds?".

I furrow my eyebrows and pull away completely, "What the fuck does it matter? They're not helping, I'm not getting any better!".

"You've been on them for three weeks! These things take time to work, you of all people should know that Max," Chloe says, keeping her voice calm and low.

I groan and roll my eyes, forcing myself out of my chair quickly.

Too quickly apparently because the room begins swirling and spinning around me and the next thing I know I'm on the floor.

Chloe flies out of her seat and rushes up to my side, pulling me up to face her, "Shit, hey hey! You okay?".

I grumble and try to squirm away from her, still pissed about what she asked me.

"I'm fine. Now let go of me" I say.

"No fucking way, Max. You not fucking fine. You just collapsed on the floor".

"I tripped,".

"Bull,".

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine, okay?" I say again, "Now let go of me".

"Not a chance in hell, princess," Chloe says with a devilish grin.

I groan at that nickname, "If you don't let me go, I'll scream".

"Would you?".

"You wanna make a bet?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows intimidatingly.

Chloe smiles, "Try me".

I open my mouth.

Chloe just smiles.

I let a small sound out of my mouth.

Chloe keeps smiling.

I shut my mouth and give her an odd look, "You're planning something. Aren't you?".

She shrugs, "I might or I might not be. Up to you to find out...".

I blush, "How can we be arguing and then flirting in less than 30 seconds?".

"Cause we're good together, Caulfield," Chloe murmured, leaning in closer, "Now. I'm going to get you to bed one way or another".

I blush again, "I can't tell if you're being serious or dirty".

"Which would you like?" she asks, now basically laying on top of me.

I try not to smile but it's nearly impossible, "You know which it is, Chloe. Don't be a tease".

"Hmm. Well, now that I think about it, you might be a little too tired for sex. Wouldn't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of you," Chloe says in a mock tone.

I roll my eyes, "I'm just tired, not inebriated, Chloe".

"Good".

I smile slyly and kiss Chloe as her hands go under me, lifting my body up and off the floor. I wrap my legs around her waist as she stands up and leads me over to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

We crash hard on the bed, already full blown making out.

"Have I told you... how hot you are... when you're all flirty and spontaneous?" I mutter between heated kisses, entangling my finger in Chloe's hair.

She nods and snickers, sliding her knee between my legs, "Tell me something... I don't already know".

I snicker, "Real classy, Chloe".

"Only the best for my girl," she says, playing with the buttons of my pajama shirt.

I roll my eyes and sit up, starting to unbutton my shirt while allowing a rather eager Chloe help me along. She's like a kid in a candy store when it comes to this cutesy shit. Even though she'll never admit it, Chloe's a diehard romantic. And I think it's the cutest thing in the world.

Once the shirt's gone, I flop back on the bed, humming dumbly when Chloe leans back in, peppering my neck and chest in kisses. I grip the back of her shirt, feeling her move up to my jawline and eventually returning to my lips, kissing me with more of an open mouth. I squirm a little, feeling her knee grinding against me. " _Fuck me~_ ".

Chloe snickers and pulls herself off of me, taking her shirt off in the process, "Oh, believe me… I'm trying".

I roll my eyes again, "Not what I meant and you know it".

Chloe blows me a raspberry and drops her shirt on my face.

I pull the shirt off, my eyes grow wide when I see Chloe's perfectly toned body hover over me and I'm forced to bite my lip when her necklace hangs down, the bullet shells brushing over my sternum. I whimper a little in anticipating and search my partner's eyes for reassurance.

She smiles and pecks me on the lips, "Care to do the honors, babe?".

I nod and reach up to her bra, my shaking hands struggling to undo the clasps.

Chloe leans down again and kisses me, "It's okay… take your time. You got this".

I nod and take a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat.  _I got this._

It takes a second but I get the damn thing to unhook and let the fabric of Chloe's bra fall between us. I look up at her again, almost transfixed by her body. "God, you're so pretty," I whisper with a soft smile.

"No," she says, brushing a hand against my blushing cheek, "You are".

I giggle like a schoolgirl.  _God, Max. Calm your gay ass down_.

"Is it okay if I-" Chloe begins, gesturing to  _my_  bra.

I nod and wrap my arms around Chloe's neck as she sits up, feeling her hands trace over my back.

I shiver unintentionally.

"You good?" she asks, pausing before she even reaches my bra.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I reply, taking another breath.

"You sure? We don't have to if you're-".

"This isn't the first time we've done this, Clo," I mutter softly, kissing her shoulder. "You know I'd tell you if I'm not".

I feel her nod, "I know, I just… I worry about you s'all".

I smile and kiss at Chloe's neck, feeling her stiffen up slightly, "I'm… okay, Chloe… alright?" I whisper between kisses.

"Okay".

Chloe's hands return to my bra and gently unhooks the clasps, slowly tugging the garment off my body all whilst returning my shower of kisses.

"I love you, Max," she breathes out, her warm breath sending tingles over my skin as she guides me back down on the bed.

"I love you, more," I mutter, feeling her kisses return to my neck and jawline.

A small whimper escapes my lips again when I feel her proceed to give me a hickey.

"Chlo… I have work".

"I know," she says, pulling away from my neck with an audible  _-pop!-_ , "I want people to know you're mine".

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but I think that's what the ring is for," I say, gesturing to my hand.

Chloe smirks smugly, "Fine. But ya already kinda got something there,".

"Gah, Chloe!" I say, playfully slapping her chest.

She cringes in mock pain, wobbles, and falls over on top of me. She buries her face in my poor excuse of a bosom and remains completely still.

I laugh and try to push her off of me, "Chloe, come on".

She groans and kisses me a few times, muttering something incoherent.

"Babe…".

She keeps kissing me and I shiver when she kisses closer to my breasts.

" _Fuck~_ ".

Chloe snickers, "You like that?".

I swallow hard and nod, "Y- yeah… keep going".

"As you wish,"

I take in a sharp breath when I feel her warm tongue envelope my hardened nipple and once again intertwine my fingers in my partner's blue locks, pressing her closer to me. " _D- don't stop~_ ".

Chloe hums, softly groping my other breast with her other hand.

I dig my nails into her back and moan a little, my body tingling in anticipation. I close my eyes and yelp a bit when I feel her teeth graze my skin. " _Fuck~_ " I mutter, my breath catching in my throat.

Somewhere in the mix of, making out and foreplay, I feel Chloe's hand slowly move down and rest idly on my hip, her fingers poking under the elastic of my underwear.

"Can I-"

I nod vigorously, urging her to move forward with a roll of my hips.

"Please…".

She snickers a little and we help each other along until our pants are disregarded and forgotten about.

I gasp a little when Chloe throws her leg over my hips and straddles me, one of her hand trailing up the length of my body until she reaches my hands. We intertwine our fingers and I take a deep breath once she lifts my hands above my head.

"We good?".

I nod and take another deep breath.

"Yeah…".

This is the part I struggle with. My anxiety and memories of being restrained in the 'dark room' make it hard to have anyone; sometimes even Chloe; be this physically close to me.

 _It's okay, Max. You're safe. It's Chloe… she'd never do anything to hurt you,_  I tell myself, whimpering again when I feel her free hand dip down low.

"I love you," Chloe purrs, nuzzling my neck softly.

"I love you too-  _gah!_ ".

I yelp. I always yelp when she first touches me. I can never tell if it a cry of pleasure, pain, fear or all of the above.

" _Chloe~_ " I mutter, arching my back slightly when she starts to gently massage the bundle of nerves between my legs. I pull my hands away and rake my nails across her back, my breath catching in my throat

"Christ, Max… " Chloe hisses, returning to kissing my neck and lips.

I tremble a little, moaning softly into Chloe's mouth when I feel her begin to move inside me. " _M-more~_ ". I take a handful of her hair and intertwine it between my fingers, pulling her closer to me.

Chloe snickers again, and quickens her pace with the intent of driving me crazy.

I struggle to maintain a steady breathing pattern, my mind spinning with the pure pleasure of this experience.

She whispers sweet nothings to me as I roll my hips to the movements of her hands, whimpering and moaning softly.

" _You're so beautiful, Max~_ "

I try to respond but all I can manage to get out is a small breathy squeak, feeling as Chloe starts curling her fingers.

"Gah... fuck!  _I love you... I love you so much, Chloe~_ " I mutter weakly, my legs twitching slightly as a familiar pressure begins to build up inside me.

I kiss her hard on the lips, flicking my tongue over her lips. She gets the message immediately and opens her mouth, allowing me entrance. French kissing has always been a weird activity for me, but god is it such a turn on for Chloe. she freaking loves it, even if I suck at it. We keep at this for a while until I pull back, making Chloe whimper by biting her lower lip.

She looks at me with her signature 'puppy dog' eyes, letting me know she has a need of her own.

I smile teasingly and roll my hips, trusting her deeper inside me.

" _Max~"_  she mutters, letting out a small moan of her own.

I snicker a little before throwing my head back, feeling myself starting to climax.

"F- fuck... C- Chloe...I think I need to-" I mutter, my body twitching involuntarily until I let out a loud, sharp moan, the pressure I inside disappearing almost instantly.

I flop back down onto the bed, breathing hard with a shit-eating grin plastered on my face.

Chloe moves so she's now hovering over my body again, beads of sweat dripping off her forehead and chest.

"You okay?".

"More than okay," I reply, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her down so I can kiss her again.

"I'm glad," she mutters between kisses.

"But..." I add.

She pulls away for a second, looking slightly startled, "But, what?".

I just stare at her for a second before gripping her shoulders and flipping her over so I'm on top of her.

"But... now it's your turn".

Chloe raises a seductive eyebrow, "Well then, get to it".

I smile and lean in, kissing her again.

We continue to kiss and it ends like it always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever smut piece so... yeah. Hope you liked it


End file.
